Many automobiles today include auto-dimming mirrors, for example for an inside rear view mirror, a driver side outside rear view mirror, and/or a passenger side outside rear-view mirror. Such auto-dimming mirrors typically have a surface that is darkened in response to glare in a manner that attempts to optimize the darkening of the surface in order to meet the expectations of the majority of the population. However, some individuals may have different preferences for mirror surface darkening. For example, certain individuals may have a preference for relatively more darkening of the mirror surface as compared with the majority of the population, while certain other individuals may have a preference for relatively less darkening of the mirror surface as compared with the majority of the population. Some individuals may also have different preferences for mirror surface darkening depending on the type of vehicle that they are operating.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and system for controlling reflectance of mirrors in vehicles in a manner that is customized to a particular vehicle and/or to a particular driver of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.